Homeward Bound
by Ten'ou Noriko
Summary: A girl is lost and searching for herself, finding it in the most weird of ways...


Homeward Bound By Shea Elizabeth Akers/ Ten'ou Noriko Based upon Kung fu: the legend continues 

NOTES: I wrote this when I didn't like the spelling of Caine's name so I changed it to Kane. ALSO I am new at KF:TLC fufic. SO I've screwed up on Caine's full name. If you have anything in here that bothers you to no end, then write me!!If you like things, write me!! And tell me!!! Sheakers@email.com Well, peace to all, I hope you enjoy. It's pg13 for language, but not that much language.There is a racial slur in this fic. It is used to show what a pompous ass the character is. It is definately not my view. All rights reserved to urban legends and stuff for KF:TLC. This is my very first FuFic, so be gentle! ^_^ 

Why are you doing this? Think it over… Are you sure? Deep breath, deep breath, knock on the door. It's not that difficult. It's the talking part that's hard… just lift your hand and knock on the door… Alright, One, two three. I knocked on the door and Kane came. That's exactly how I remembered it. How it all was a fond memory as I sat here in the dark, the wind rushing through me. My feet dangled over the edge playfully, like a kid on a swing. Kane and his life awakening he invoked into me. He had welcomed me, without knowing anything about me or who I really was, but somehow I sensed he knew. Kane had helped me. He did wonders! I wish I could talk to him now, but that's impossible. I screwed up way too much. And how did I lose the faith of a Shaolin master? It's hard to do, but I did it. Leave it to me to manage the impossible. I don't think even Kane thought he could hate until he finished with me. I just wish that I could see his smiling face one more time… but I digress. I was worried. I was a wreck. I traveled cities looking for help, and it came in the rarest form. I stumbled upon Chinatown. Yeah, how nice, Chinatown. Just a bunch of poorly living souls selling Chinese food. Of course, that was such a tainted view of the beauty that radiated from there that I was unaware of. In Chinatown, I found my mentor, In Chinatown, I found my friend, In China town, I found who I would have loved to call 'Pop' like Peter so affectionately did. I have wished on several occasions that I were he. How peaceful their lives were. How loved they were. How much I wanted that. How did I know this? Well, before I came a knocking on Kane's door, I was a wreck as I've said. I left my home. I couldn't deal with the pressures there, that I can't even bear to name to you now. My choice was to bolt or to kill myself. I left home and traveled. I met the worst of people, the filthiest of people, and the scariest of people. Yet, I also met people who I wouldn't be afraid to say were my saviors. I tried holding up a Chinese restaurant, that Kane's friend had owned. I held up the restaurant. I scared a lot of people. I thought I sounded tough, but inside, I wanted to scream in agony. I didn't want to scare these people. I just wanted to live. Kane probably noticed my jerky motions, he saw right through my exterior. Kane managed to get me talking. He so slyly was able to trick me into bowing to my weakness'. Most people would be angry about this, but then I was scared. Kane tried to reach out to me then in that restaurant. I was holding a gun and he just stared me down. I dropped it, the hard metal clashing on the floor. My eyes scanned the people eating, and their eyes fixed on me. Their eyes were full of fright and accusations. They were thinking about how bad I was, and how brave Kane was for standing up to a brutal street kid, such as myself. I couldn't handle it and I ran from the building. I nearly ran into the police cars that were rushing to the scene. I slipped away. Kane had scarred me. His smooth voice, and calm persona was what I had dreamed for. I wanted what Kane had. I wanted his secrets. I was so desperate. I researched until I grew too desperate. I never attempted to steal again. Which was a grave mistake. I grew horribly thin, more then usual. I was used to stealing. This wasn't the first town I had been in, but it was the first to scare me like this. You could have called me weak, but I was just a kid. I was young, barely past my 16th birthday. Kane rushed through my head everyday. I had to find him. I had to have help, and I'd refuse all but his. After searching for a while, I found his home and knocked on the door. "Hello?" He said. "Ah, I see it's you. Come in." I crept into the household, my eyes to the floor. The whole area was cluttered, but it seemed very much in order at the same time. I had my hands shoved deep in my holed pockets. I looked at the door as it shut behind me and I let off a stuttered sigh. Kane's head picked up a bit and I blushed deeply. I slipped my shoes off, showing my holed socks, and how filthy they were. I tried covering my foot with the other one in a useless attempt. I never noticed how filthy I was until I entered here. I had a sudden rush of worthlessness. I shouldn't have come. I didn't deserve to be here. Kane said to me in his therapeutic voice, "You are lost, maybe?" "I…" I stuttered in a quiet whisper. "Come to the kitchen. Are you thirsty?" Kane asked. "Why are you helping me? I pointed a gun at you." Kane nodded and said. "Yes, You did." He then walked away to the kitchen. I followed behind him. We sat down together, drinking some weird flavor of tea. I missed a normal home. I missed sitting around and doing nothing but having a nice drink. Kane refilled my drink and set the kettle back. "So, where have you been since our last… run in to each other?" I looked down at my tea. I was so embarrassed of that. "I… I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why I'm here." "I think you have a pretty good idea. A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step." I nodded and held my tea tighter. My mouth began to shake and I almost burst into tears. My scratchy voice finally did come and I choked out, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come… I need help…" "I know that." Kane said, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you in. Tell me, and I will help you to the best of my abilities." "What's is your name?" I asked. I looked into his kind face. His wispy silvery hair, and his eyes full of kindness. "I am Kane. Who are you?" "I don't have a name anymore." Kane raised an eyebrow at this. What he didn't know was that my father disowned me. How could I keep any of the names they had given me? Kane stood up and said, "Then I will call you Rebecca. Do you need a job, Rebecca?" "Yes but why would you offer me a job. I almost killed you." "You wouldn't have killed me. I am in need of someone to help around the house. I will give you food and a roof over your head for payment. A business offer." Kane offered. "Yes, I would love to have a job. When should I come back? Or should I start now? What can I do? I really don't know how to do much. I could clean, or garden, although your flowers might die… but I can't really do much." "Just get situated. Dinner is at 6 o'clock. You will meet my son. I have a class of people coming at three. We are training. If you'd like to come, you are always welcome." Kane picked up our dishes and began to clean them. I sighed and stood up. I looked at my hands. They were filthy. I never noticed how incredibly dirty they were until they were compared to the cleanliness and kindness of Kane. I watched him wash the dishes. His back was turned. If I were anyone but myself, he could be easily attacked. Kane smiled and said over his shoulder. "There is an extra pair of clothes in the first room on the left. They are used for the classes." I quickly left and ran up the stairs. I was seriously freaked out. Why was he being so kind? What had I to offer him? Unless he wanted to hurt me… No one was this kind? I ran the shower. The upstairs seemed modern, in contrast to the rest of the household. It was very plain, but Less is More. I turned on the water and sat down for a moment. I looked for a lock on the door but there was none. I walked out of the bathroom and pulled in a chair. I stuck the door and undressed, entering the shower. The water felt so good that my tears joined with the jet stream of water. It rushed over my body, washing all of the filth I had gathered, from sleeping in alleys and dumpsters, off. I walked from the shower and stared into the mirror at my nude body. My ribs were sticking out and my limbs seemed almost to resemble hanging, limp rolls of dough. My body did radiate a gleam of white, though. My face was clean. My hands were red from scrubbing so hard. My red hair fell into large maroon ringlets. My green eyes seemed to be on fire, their intensity was such. I wrapped myself in a towel and left the bathroom, suddenly rushed by the cool air in contrast to the steam from the shower. As soon as I was dressed, I walked downstairs to see Kane. He waved from the kitchen. He was cooking something that seemed to smell so wonderful. My mouth began to water, my eyes became ravenous as I sought out the food. I entered the kitchen. Kane looked at me and smiled. "You look better. Your hair is actually red." I smiled and sat down. "When do I start working Kane?" "Well, I'm cooking an ointment right now. And soon the class will begin to come. If you'd like to go to the courtyard, and clean up the garden tools, leaving room for everyone, I would be pleased." I nodded and ran to the courtyard. I stepped outside and my breath was taken away. The garden was beautiful. It wasn't that large, but it definitely wasn't small. There were Japanese Maples to the sides and pink blossomed dogwood trees it looked like there also. The yard was full of clovers and the typical 'weeds', but it made it look even more beautiful. It was nice to see the normal green covered in pinks, yellows and blues. I was still in bare feet. The grass blades felt wonderful as they tickled the arches of my feet. I quickly put away a shovel and wheel barrel. The work seemed so incredibly light, for it was. I never enjoyed the day as much I did that day. The sun felt like arms embracing me. I think I almost laughed. I pranced around a bit in the grass. My feet were getting dirty again, but I didn't care. I walked to Kane's more developed garden. The flowers seemed to grow with great pulchritude. I was about to touch one of the plants when a foreign male's voice said, "It's not nice to pick them after Kane spent so much time on them." I turned quickly to find a man standing not too far away. He had wavy short brown hair. He seemed muscularly built and pretty much a clean whistle. I retracted my hand in much haste. "I wasn't going to pick them, just touch them. Are you here for the class? I was just cleaning up." "No, I'm Kane's son. My name's Peter." Peter stretched out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. "Call me Rebecca. I'm here to help Mr. Kane out. I work here. Mr. Kane wants me to join the class." Peter smirked, "It's just Kane. And the class would love to have you. The group is inside. I just thought I'd meet the new girl." "I see. I don't know about the class. I think I should go… elsewhere. But it was nice of you to offer." I tried to get out of it. I didn't want to meet new people. And what was this class? For all I know it could be a class on macramé or something else useless. Peter nodded suspiciously. Maybe he recognized me from somewhere… He didn't perhaps see me sometime when I was stealing… Maybe he recognized me from the dozen of posters up that my father had decided to make? Would he return me to that horrible place. Home seemed so repulsive. My stomach began to flip and I felt like I was going to throw up. My arms went to my stomach and I tilted my head down. Peter sighed and said quietly, "are you sure? I don't think you have anywhere else to go. We're starting now, so it would make sense if you stayed. Rebecca, you can stand over here. I'll introduce the class to you." Before I could do anything, Peter had placed me in the corner of the garden. A small group of teenagers came out. They were all dressed in sweats. There was a group of girls who came in arm in arm, laughing like good pals should. Two guys came in, who were yelling and talking and joking and being plain guys. The silence of the garden was now replaced with the chatter and raucous of this group of kids. They were all around my age it seemed. The girls sat on the ground. One was giving a back massage to the other. The third girl was stretching. The boys sat around a fountain and chair in the corner that I had failed to see. If anything made me feel more alienated, it was being surrounded by people whom I didn't know and who weren't like me. My stomach began to ache again. My hands grabbed my stomach as I looked towards my feet. My foot was grinding a spot into the grass. I was sort of sad to see that part of the lawn be naked, while every other part of the lawn was full and beautiful. Peter clapped his hands and the group quieted down. He looked in my direction and smiled to see me still there. Peter called out, "Everyone, This is Rebecca. She's new. Trying it out. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" The girls started. The blonde one smiled and said in a small mouse like voice, "I am Sarah." The second one, who was a deep olive color with long black silky hair said, "I'm Allie." The third girl, who was rather plump, with black hair, tied into two pony tails, said, "I'm Liz." The guys started. The first one flexed his muscles and brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. "I'm Tom, the muscled one." "Shut up, Tom!" retorted Allie. Tom made a face and sat down. The other boy looked at me in awe almost. Peter raised his eyebrows and laughed quietly to himself. The boy had brown hair and quickly said, "I'm Pete." I nodded and sort of backed up a bit. I hated being the center of attention. Wasn't it just an hour ago I was a nervous wreck? The class smiled at me. Allie raised her hand in a beckoning motion. "Rebecca is it? C'mere." I walked over and sat. This felt so weird. So strange. These people were all laughing and cheery and probably had the greatest of lives. I bet that this Allie person had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Her families were probably rich and not terrible, like her own were. Allie's family probably never hit her. Allie's family probably loved her. Allie probably had a family. Allie clapped her hands and screeched in her very energetic way, "Monkey line!!" Before I knew it, I was placed in a sitting line. Allie was behind me. She began to give me a back massage. I slowly placed my shaking hands on the girl in front of me. I think she was Sarah, the blonde one. The back massage felt good but it was all extremely weird. I stood up abruptly and backed away a bit. How could they expect me to become friends with them when they had no clue who I was and what I had done. How could they sit there and even touch me without knowing who I was? I unconsciously began to tremble as I backed up. "Yo, you alright?" Tom asked. "I'm sorry… Sorry… Peter… I've got work to do." I stuttered. How stupid that must have sounded! I turned and ran to the house. I heard Peter call after me, but come on! How much did they honestly want me there. How was this helping me? I asked Kane for help. I don't know what I meant when I asked but I just knew one thing. I wanted to change. I wanted to be happy and peaceful like him and going into a monkey line with people who didn't know me was not the way I imagined it. I half wished that Kane would make an ointment for self discovering and happiness. Yet no matter how hard it had gotten, dreams and fantasies only made you yearn for the impossible. I wouldn't be sucked into the void where I lived on unfulfilled dream worlds. As I entered the house I stopped and looked and the neutral colors of the area. I saw the paintings decorate the walls, the figurines all over the tables and the clutter of papers, magazines, pens and pencils and bags and the such. There were hanging plants above my head. What was I doing here? How could I find what I was searching for here? I turned and fled up the stairs. I looked out my window. The group was doing a type of slow dance together. They were doing some type of karate thing. They did a series of jabs and kicks, with turns and stretches in a flowing motion. They were all doing it together. Peter clapped his hands and the group stopped. He yelled out some order and they continued on with a different type of movement dance. Peter flipped his hands as if to say continue on. He moved between the group and entered the house. Oh God, please let him not be trying to talk to me. Please oh please oh please. I ran to the chest of drawers and searched the extra clothes in it. There was nothing in there of use to me now. I turned to the closet and pulled out a bag. I shoved my filthy clothes in there and threw the bag from the window on the opposite side of the room, away from the garden. I stuck my head out of the door. Peter was coming up. He began to move faster, apparently seeing my panic stricken face. I shut the door, realizing there was once again no lock. I grabbed the nearest chair and placed it under the door handle. It would hold him for a little while. Why couldn't there be locks in this house? I ran to the window and crawled out onto the roof. I grabbed my bag and slid down the gutter. I landed in a heap and ran from the house. I was on the front lawn when Kane came around. He had a loaf of bread with him when he saw me. "Rebecca? Are you ok?" What was I going to say to him? He had been nothing but nice to me and here I am, disgracing the poor man by running away. "Umm… Kane… I'd like to thank you for the clothes but I can't stay here. Thanks for the job and all but I don't think it's right for me." "Not right for you? And what do you plan to do, out of curiosity." "Get a job… elsewhere?" Good job, give him the worst excuse possible. I mentally slapped myself in the head. "That's too bad. I needed help, do you need money. I think I can manage to get money." "No, Kane, I don't need money! I don't need food or a roof over my head! I need something else that you can't give me." "And what's that, Rebecca?" "I.. I've said too much.. I just want to go…" back to the options I had at when I lived with my father. Run away or kill myself. Only this time, killing myself seemed so much more pleasing. "Kane. I need help." "Yes, I know. We've established this." "I don't know what type of help." "As I've said before. Every journey starts with a single step. Step this way with me. I have some work for you. I need this bread cut up. Severe arthritis. I'm growing old." Kane said. I sighed and nodded. I grabbed the loaf of bread and followed Kane in. Maybe I could stay a few more days. Maybe he'd even let me take another shower, how nice that had felt. I walked in and my head fell back to my shoes again. Peter was standing in the kitchen. He had a ladle. He was sipping the concoction on the stove. Kane began to laugh to himself. I noticed right away the lack of resemblance between the two of them. Strange things happen everyday, I guess. Kane said calmly to Peter, "Peter, you are eating an old Chinese rash ointment." Peter coughed slightly and gave his father a dirty look, "Thanks Pop." "You're the one who drank it." Kane said. I smiled a bit. On second thought, these two talked as if they were father and son. Peter turned to me after washing his mouth out and said, "So, Allie scared you away? She tends to do that." "I just had work to do." "Why'd you want to leave? As I understand it, you're working for my father?" Peter said inquisitively. "Yeah, I'm going to slice this bread because of his arthritis." "Arthritis?" Peter questioned. Kane nodded and rubbed his knuckles. "Yes, it's getting worse." "I see," Peter said with a smirk. I later learned that Kane kept me around so he could help me. He already had helped me at that point and I didn't even realize it! I ended up staying for the summer. My favorite thing in the world was sneaking into Peter's car. He wouldn't know until we reached the bust. I had met all his 101st precinct buddies. My favorite was Mr. Griffin. I always thought he looked mysterious with those green shades. Kane taught me more than I ever knew I could know. He gave me personal lessons until I reached the level of Peter's martial arts class. As for Allie, She came from a broken home. They all did. It was a group of foster kids who were learning instead of running away, or stealing, or being a disgrace to society, like I was. My favorite memories of Kane and Peter were of when The Ancient and all of us sat around a wonderful dinner, discussing our days. I used to walk through the gardens thinking about how much I had changed and how much it could have easily worsened. My father had posters up around town. I knew he wanted me home but he kicked me out. He hit me! He disowned me! He took away everything I held dear! And now he wanted his 'little girl' back. No one recognized me from the posters. It was an old picture, black and white, out of focus. I kept one in my pocket. It was taken in the seventh grade. I was 16 now and looked extremely different. Then I didn't think Kane or Peter knew about my past but if you ever tried to fool a Shaolin priest, you'd understand that it's impossible. I became a close friend of Allie's. The other boy, Pete, I became more friendly with. Tom had 'subtly' let me know that Pete thought I was beautiful by screaming it at the top of his lungs. I talked with Pete a lot. He was the boy next door, almost. He was a friend. He knew everything about me. He knew where I came from, how Kane met me and everything that made me tick. I realized that Pete developed a crush on me but I just wasn't interested. It probably tore him apart. Another failure to put on my list. Life though, did turn up. I finally felt like I had a goal. My goal was to reach ultimate happiness, and that was through kindness and the values I learned from Kane. Day by day, I fell more and more in love with Kane. It wasn't the type of love that Pete had for me, but more of the love Peter had for Kane. I wanted that happiness so badly. Of course the father and son had their own little disputes. That was typical. But I never had that type of father! The scars on my back could have told you that. How I wished I was Kane's daughter. Yet they were merely fantasies. Fantasies were excuses to rationalize things you could never get. Peter told me once that nothing was impossible, but those are his own disillusions, and who am I to criticize? I knew that I was too different from these peaceful people. After I had finally convinced myself that I was normal, and that Peter and Kane and the Ancient respected me and loved me and wanted me there, everything came back to remind me of my past. It was a Monday, another wonderful reason why I hate Mondays. I was sitting on a palette in Kane's living room. I repositioned myself a few times. Kane, who was sitting opposite to me and reading, noticed. "Rebecca, are you alright?" "Yeah, I just am uncomfortable." Kane nodded and he cocked his head slightly as if he heard something. "Rebecca, I believe your intuitions are correct." "What do you mean?" "You were uncomfortable because great pain is ahead. Someone is here?" My heart jumped into my throat. I barely squeaked out a confused 'what?'. My shoulders immediately tensed. The door knocked and Kane stood up, signaling for me to stay there. He walked to the door and opened it up. A man stood there. He wore a business suit, not too expensive. He had a handle bar mustache and carried a briefcase. He took off his sunglasses to show is shocking green eyes like my own. I jumped to my feet and screamed. I began to shake. "No!! I'm not going back!!" Kane flung around to see me freaking out. He raised his hands to calm me but I shook my head, refusing. My father smiled through his greasy mustache and said in his nauseating, grinding, deep voice, "My little girl, please, come to daddy." "Kane… I'm sorry… you can't let me go back with him." "I won't let you go, Rebecca." Kane said. "Like hell you won't!! She's only 16! Legally she is my property." Kane shook his head, "No one soul is property to another. She will stay here until everything is sorted out." My father raised his fist. Kane hissed through his teeth in an almost deadly tone, "Is this how you resolve your anger? By raising your fist? To your daughter?!" "I never hit that girl. She doesn't know what's good for her. She needs to be home with her Momma and me." My father said. I cringed and yelled back from far behind Kane. "Mother is DEAD! That woman is NOT my mother! She is your second! Do you hear me? SECOND wife!" "Enough!" yelled Kane, "I will not have this in my home." Kane turned to me and looked into my frightened green eyes. "Rebecca," Kane was interrupted by My father laughing, "Her name isn't Rebecca, old man." Kane sighed and said, "I will call her what she pleases. As for you Rebecca, you know that I cannot hold you here." My heart turned stone cold. Of all the people who would betray me, I wouldn't expect it to be Kane. I began to back up. Kane offered his hand. I shook and took it, falling into Kane's arms. I embraced him and cried into his shoulder. He smelled deeply of his herbs and old leather. He rubbed my back gently and then released me. "I need your address and name and identification, to make sure you are who you are." Kane said to my father. My father handed him a business card. "Rest a sure, Mr. Whatever your name was, I am exactly who I am and I'm going to take 'Rebecca' home and teach her how to be a good serving daughter!" "Kane, Please, don't let him take me." I begged and begged. Kane merely shut his eyes and turned his back as I was lead away. He knew that if he kept me there, he'd be in jail, but the man holding me, pulling me to the car made me into wreck. I began to cry as I was pulled away. I was shoved into the car and I watched the house go as we pulled away. It looked like it was going to be the last time I ever saw Kane again. We were travelling along the road, my father and I. I refused to speak to him. He looked at me and laughed. The abuse began right then. He said with great pleasure, "You idiot! I cannot believe that you actually thought you could run away!" He waited for a response but I'd give him no pleasure. I moved my mind to other things as Kane had taught me. I missed Kane already. I missed Peter, and Allie, and Pete's crush and friendship. I missed the whimsical Ancient and the beautiful garden. I wish that I was there right now. I looked at my father and realized how ridiculous those fantasies really were. My father continued, "Making a fool out of me and yourself, you were! Telling that old man that I beat you? What were you doing with such a person anyway? And in such a dirty part of town. Damn chinks." "Don't call them that, bigot." I said defiantly. My father laughed and looked at me. "You think you're tough? To contradict and mock your old man is and always will be a mistake." I looked at him and spit on his shoes. He slapped me. My head flew back, hitting the uncushioned headrest. My eyes glazed over a bit as I grimaced from the sharp pain. I checked the back of my head. No blood. That was in the least a positive thing. I should have seen that though. I should have seen it coming! Even though I had only been at Kane's for around four months, I knew enough to follow my premonitions. I looked at him. I knew that the next time he would hit me, I'd go flying against the door from the force and perhaps open the locked door. It was worth the shot. My only problem would be colliding with the pavement from a speeding car. I could almost smell Kane. I missed that father figure so much. I looked up at my father and hissed, "Bastard." My father looked at me, this time without any laughter. He took his hands off the wheel and knocked me with all the force possible. I flew back into the window, slamming my head again. The door creaked, but didn't open. I almost broke down into tears over my failure. I was so close to being free if he'd just hit me once more. Suddenly Kane's voice came to me. I don't know how to explain it but Kane was talking to me. His voice was so quiet and peaceful, yet full with strength and force. "Rebecca, Do not be foolish. Force is not the way to do everything." I sat there thinking about how I could get out of this without forcing the door open. Kane's quiet, collected laughter rang out through my head. "Rebecca, You do not use a hatchet to remove a fly from your friend's forehead. Remember what I taught you about concentrating. When your freedom is at stake, you can ease the hardest of things." I nodded and shut my eyes. I concentrated on the lock, thinking about it's shape and color and who made it and where it is from and how the insides looked. I thought about the inside mechanisms turning and changing as if a key willed them to. I thought of the lock coming undone and opening. I thought of the door flying open. To my surprise it did. My father turned and looked at me inquisitively. "I don't think so, little girl. You're coming with me!!" I shook my head and said forcefully, "NO!" I leapt from the car. Luckily, My Father had slowed down, from fear of crashing. I rolled a few times. Once again I was fortunate, I didn't strike my head for a third time. I felt woozy, my muscles ached. I leapt to my feet and ran as fast as possible. A trucker going the opposite direction stopped. He looked quickly at my mad father rushing at me and almost threw me into the passenger seat. He pressed the gas and flew away. I looked at him, thinking how thankful I was for his help. The man at the wheel was huge, as I remember it. He had oily white hair, practically matted to his forehead. He smiled with a shiny white grin. It seemed the teeth were the only thing taken care of on this man. His clothes were rich of food stains, containing many things from his lunch, and breakfast, and dinner from the night before. He grinned at me again and asked, "Who's that man you runnin' from?" "He's… He's a child molester." The man looked me down, which made me cringe, and said, "Sorry to hear that." This man was making me feel _very_ uneasy. I almost wished he hadn't picked me up. The man stuck out his greasy paw and said, "I'm Turner Jenkins. But da boys call me Blue." "Blue? Why is that?" I might as well make small talk, it was something to make the time go by. "cuz I sing the meanest blues out there! Woo wee! I can hum and beat like the best of them!" "Beat?" I said cautiously. "Yeah, you know…" and then he continued on to give me a 'musical' demonstration. Oh, Peter, your singing was better than this! Blue stopped and smiled at me. I unenthusiastically clapped. He shrugged, "It's not in everyone's genes. It's a gift. What do they call you?" "Well, the boys where I come from, peter, Kane, the Ancient… Well, anyway… They call me Rebecca." "Becky? Eh? I had a girl once named Becky." "It's Rebecca. Drop me off at the next exit. Thanks, Blue." Blue smiled. "You're a nice girl. You'll go far. Stay in good, don't get into any trouble, you hear! I don't want to turn on my old bube tube and here of some teenager name Rebecca burning no homes down! You hear?" "I hear Blue, I hear." Blue nodded and continued on to hum. He began to sing some Chuck Berry and I just couldn't help but join along. By the time we reached the exit to Kane's home, I didn't want to stop. It was becoming dark and I thanked Blue. He smiled and pretended to tip his non existent hat. "Listen hear, If you're ever in trouble, Ms. Rebecca, just give a call for ole Blue on the CB, I'll a come a running and mow over them bad so quickly, they wouldn't know what hit him. People will take advantage of you, Rebecca, but always stay in the good, no matter what." "You should talk to my friend Kane. He talks a lot about good and bad." "Shaolin Priest, right? Who d'you think I learned this from?" Blue tipped his 'hat' again and drove his semi away. I twirled a bit, thanking my heavens for my fortune. I skipped off to Kane's house, not too far away. My heart was running faster than I could go. My excitement to see Kane and Peter was over bearing. I felt tears drip down my face. I became a little dizzy as I rounded the last corner. I stopped and rested. Taking deep breaths, I walked to Kane's lawn. The house lay in front of me. I shook from anticipation. I walked up pushed the door open with ease. Kane was predictable to an extent, no locks on the doors. I flung it open and raced in. Aromas seeped from the kitchen and I raced in. I paused. Kane was standing there with Peter. The Ancient was there, as were two members of the police force, Kermit and Skelany. Kane uncrossed his arms. "I was wrong for helping you escape. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt any more." "What do you mean it was a mistake? Kane, I'm back! Forever! No matter what Mr. Griffin or Skelany or ANYONE says! I'm staying!" I looked into Kane's sad face and I plead. Griffin rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Rebecca, you have to go back unless we can prove that he beats you." "I know that he beats you." Kane said with a hint of anger. "but my word is nothing compared to his. I never saw it." "But Kane, you can't, you heard how he talked to me! Please… Griffin? Peter?" The people in the room turned their heads down. Griffin hid behind his glasses, but I knew that he was looking away too. "I risked my life to get back here! I jumped from a moving car and rode back with A weird truck driver! Whom I did get to know better and now we're buddies, but still! I could have died and you still would have rejected me!" "Rebecca," Peter started, "I know how it feels to be rejected but this is the law. We wish it weren't so. We've broken it enough with having you live here with us." I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to spit nails and then run away at the same time. I began to back up. Kane stretched out his hand again. I was about to grab it when I quickly flew my hand to a chair. I threw it between the adults and myself. I ran to the door. I opened it and my father's car drove in. I fled up the stairs to my room. Peter was hot on my trail. I quickly shut the door, locking it with my chair, like I did every night that I had stayed here. I heard my father come in, cursing out Kane and having Skelany trying to calm him down. I ran to my bed, shaking. I became dizzy again. I looked at the mirror. I noticed that in my thick red curls, there were speckles of blood. The back of my head was scrapped. "Damn," I hissed to myself. I had to run. I have survived on the streets before, and now I had some martial arts training. I could survive. I grabbed my pillow case and threw the pillow out. I ran to the door and listened through the cracks. Peter was trying to break the door down, while Griffin was trying to talk me out of it. "C'mon, Rebecca, you know this cannot go down well. It's better if you just opened the door." "I can't, Griffin. You know it!" "No, Rebecca, you're wrong. You know I will find you, or some other hotshot cop. Be thankful it's us here. You'll be safe!" "Safe?!" I yelled and laughed doubtfully, "You don't understand! I was safer when I hung out with you guys at work! I was safer when I was meditating with Kane, practicing with Allie and Pete! I am NOT safe with that man!" I paused, "Tell Kane that I'm sorry." I could almost feel Griffin look confused, "For what?" "For being such a pain to him." I said truthfully. I had been a barrier to Kane. I had been a plague. This whole confrontation had been bad for him and his family, which I thought I could have joined. Damn fantasies and dreams that never come true! I opened the drawers and grabbed anything I could find, shoving it into the bag. I could sell them cheaply to people in the same situation I was in: Running away. I opened a desk and found a small sum of money. It wasn't huge to any normal person but to me, it was a fortune. I lifted it up. Fifty dollar bills, some twenties… I dropped it immediately. It was Kane's. This money was all Kane's. He had to eat somehow. Suddenly the door gave budge. I grabbed the money and shoved it into the pillowcase. I raced for the window and leapt out onto the roof. I heard Peter and Griffin run to the sill. I leapt from the home and raced toward the cars. I couldn't run on foot. I spied Kermit's Kermit-mobile. He would kill me for taking that, but I did, after all, have my license. I quickly rationalized to myself that it was for an escape and I'd give it back. My mind drifted to the money. I thought of the Ancient growing very ill and Kane running out of medicine. Kane going up the stairs and finding he had no money. Then the Ancient dying because I had the need to run. I saw Kane from the corner of my eye. Griffin and Peter were racing towards me. I leapt into the car and shut all the windows. Griffin yelled and slammed on his car. I quickly jump started it and pulled out of the driveway. I was so close to an escape! I unrolled the window and yelled out to Kane, "Kane! I'm sorry! I'll return it in one piece! I swear! It's… it's just like you said once, Of all thirty-six alternatives, running away is best!" Kane shook his head. The lamp light fractured his features, and I cringed. He looked very displeased. Kane yelled out to me, "Rebecca, there is a difference between not fighting and cowardice." I shook my head and mouth that I was sorry. I drove away. I saw Griffin slap his head and moan. Kane bowed his head. The Ancient led him back to the house. Tears filled my eyes and I drove faster. The Ancient rushed through my mind. I could see him lying in bed, asleep, and then a white sheet going over his head, suddenly realizing that he was dead. I looked at my pillowcase. It was bulging with stolen items. I swerved the car beside a building and parked. I sat there and took a deep breath. I had stolen the Kermit-Mobile, stolen from the one I truly loved as a father, and then disgraced him. I hoped that Kane would forgive me. If he wouldn't, I'd understand. My mind raced over the money. The dollar bills ate at my mind until I screamed. I threw the pillowcase to the back seat and jumped from the car. I ran to the building and raced up the flights of stairs. I ignored the gasping people. They were unimportant. Griffin was right, I had no where else to go, and he'd probably find me and return me to my father. My heart was beating against my chest like a small bird trapped in a box, fluttering to be freed. My eyes glazed over again and I felt even dizzier. I rubbed my eyes and staggered to the rooftop of the building. The wind rushed through me, making me grab the sides of my shirt. It was cooler up here, now that it was now night. The moon hung in the sky, alone and alienated to the millions of stars, which resembled people, and I resembled the moon. I ran to the edge. The tears broke out. I stared down. I backed up and fell to the ground, grasping my sides as my body wracked in sobs. Kane didn't love me anymore. Kane shouldn't love me anymore. Kane would never love me again. I lay there for a few minutes, grabbing a hold on myself. I took a deep breath and stood up. I sat on the edge and swung my feet over like a child at play on a swing. And here I am, just staring at my shoes. That was my whole story. It sounds so pathetic, like I am right now. Kane hates me, as does Griffin. I can see my teardrops fall down, losing sight of them quickly. I inched myself forward. This is what I had to do. I caused too much pain to people whom I never wanted to see hurt. I wanted too much, I yearned for something that was out of my grasp. I began to hit my feet against the cold brick wall. My hands were hurting from the jagged bricks up here. "Please don't." A voice said. I turned. It was Peter. I inched closer to the edge, trying desperately to get as far away from him as possible. He stretched out his hand and then took a step back, raising his hands in a no offense position. "Rebecca, you don't want to do this." "How'd you find me, Peter?" "The green machine of Kermitness is never hard to miss. Plus, your rampage up the stairs of this building caused a general raucous and they called the cops." Peter smiled and shrugged, sort of reminiscent of his father's Shaolin shrug. I buried my face into my hands. Peter walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders. I bent into him and sobbed. "Peter, I've done so wrong… I stole Kane's money and belongings so I could sell them to live. I can't go back to Kane, and I can't go back to my Father. He is the reason I have this head sore. He is the reason for the scars on my back." Peter looked into my face. I saw his eyes scanning over me in surprise. He whispered in shock, "Scars? You have _physical_ evidence that he beat you?" I looked up into Peter's eyes and smiled. "Is it enough to put him away?" Peter said truthfully, "I don't know, but all we can do is try. Nothing is impossible. Pop isn't mad. You can come back. I swear. He is sad for you. He is worried for you, and if you don't come back with that eye sore of a green car, Kermit will kill you." I sighed and hugged Peter tighter. Everything would be ok it seemed. Peter really cared for my well being. It was only Kane I was worried about. Peter lifted me to my feet and we walked to the downstairs. Kermit stood outside, leaning against the building. His face was hidden from my view. I walked quietly over to him and whispered a small sorry. Kermit looked up. He took off his glasses and stared at me with his eyes. "If I ever catch you near my car, you will have no arms. Understand?" I quickly nodded. The two drove me back to Kane's house. I chose to sleep in Peter's car, still ashamed to confront Kane. I knew Kane wouldn't find me, that he'd wait till I found him. Skelany arrested my dad. He struggled, but they got him down to the station. The next few days I was examined. They made me take off my shirt to show the nasty scars etched across my lower back skin. There weren't many, and they were almost healing. Yet, it was enough to have a case against my Father. Peter said he'd go to the trial with me. Kermit ended up coming in and watching from the back. It was weird. I was all dressed up nicely, but inside I felt unresolved. The trial actually was boring. It went by quickly though. I had to give an account of things that happened to me. Pictures were shown of my back. At the very end, they declared my father no longer my legal guardian or parent. It was now official. I was no longer related to him. I sighed. Peter looked at me strangely. "I thought you'd be happy to get away from that jerk." "I am, Peter, I'm just feeling awkward, you know?" Peter nodded. The courtroom was almost emptied out when the judge reentered. She walked up to the podium and knocked her mallet. "Excuse me! This court is now in session, again. We have some new information pertaining to the last case." I looked up horrified. What if my father warped the systems? What if he bribed the judge? What if my father challenged the judges decision and she saw it perfect for him to take me again. "Peter, she can't make me go with him!" I said frantically. "Shhh… Shhh… She won't, it's ok, let's hear what the Honor has to say." I sat there trembling. She took out a sheet of paper and said, "I hereby place Ms. Emily Jathros under the care of a Mr. Kwai Chang Kane. Emily, please stand." I stood, almost unfamiliar with my old name. She continued, "You are from this day forth, Emily Kane." I stopped a minute and stared at Peter in disbelief. I turned back to the judge and cleared my throat. "Ms.. Ms.. your honor… May I please request that my name be Rebecca Kane, instead of Emily." The judge looked at her records. "Well, I usually don't give out requests such as that but, I know the man who has asked to be your father and I think maybe this once, Rebecca Kane." The Judge slammed her mallet down and left. I turned to Peter and hugged him with all my force. Tears sprang from my eyes. I looked towards the courtroom door and there was a silhouette. I ran to Kane and embraced him. I never felt happier in all my life. Kane seemed to have forgiven me, for the money was returned. I held tighter onto Kane. I smelled the herbs that clung to him. "Kane, I'm so sorry… Thank god…" "Shhh.. Rebecca, there is no need to apologize. Let's go to… our home." 


End file.
